


everything about you

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Minseok is the literal human embodiment of sunshine, a fairy, and an angel. All at once.





	everything about you

**Author's Note:**

> happy early birthday, anni :))
> 
> hope you enjoy this disgustingly sweet xiuchen!!!

Ever met the human embodiment of sunshine?

Jongdae's proud to say that he has.

Minseok can light up an entire room with his presence alone. When he walks in, everyone's mood is instantly lifted, guaranteed. His smile is so bright, so perfect and beautiful, so adorable- it's so bright that it can make anyone fall in love. Guaranteed.

And he smiles at everything, too. It makes everything seem okay, even when it's not. That ability, that power- to make him feel safe, to make him feel okay- it's one of the many things he loves about Minseok. One of the infinite amount of things he loves about his sunshine.

Ever met a fairy?

Because Jongdae has.

The way Minseok sings, or even just talks- his soft, smooth voice is hypnotizing, entrancing. It's magical, it's ethereal. The way his eyes sparkle when he laughs- it's like there are actual _stars_ in his eyes. Jongdae thinks he can see entire constellations, whole galaxies if he looks into those deep eyes long enough. And his very existence, his very being- he seems to shimmer and sparkle wherever he goes. Magical. Ethereal. Sometimes, he can hardly believe he's real, let alone that he's _Jongdae's_.

How about an angel?

Jongdae was lucky enough to.

He's a literal angel, on every level and in every way. His heart is so kind and loving and caring. His laugh is so sweet, his smile so beautiful. His compassion is endless. Minseok's perfect, really. How can anyone not love him?

And when he says all this to him, he just laughs that wonderful laugh of his. "That's untrue," he smiles warmly. "Don't exaggerate."

"And humble, too," Jongdae tells him. "Seriously. You're so perfect, in every w-"

"I'm not perfect!" he huffs.

"Well, you may not think so."

"I know so."

"Then," Jongdae says, "how about this."

Minseok's hand closes over his and their fingers intertwine. He squeezes gently and runs his thumb over Jongdae's knuckles, letting him know he's listening.

"I love you, flaws and imperfections and quirks and _everything_. I just love you, I really do."

Minseok buries his face in Jongdae's neck and stifles what must be an embarrassed laugh. And it still makes Jongdae's heart race, even after all these years.

"You don't mean that. I know I annoy you sometimes."

Jongdae's hesitation to answer makes Minseok laugh again, loud and full and uninhibited.

"It doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I know," he sighs into his shoulder, leaning into him. "I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful for you."

He rests his head on Minseok's and pulls him closer. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah," he sighs. "I'm grateful that I got to meet you. Grateful that you're the one I wake up next to every morning. Grateful that I'm the one who's able to make you laugh everyday. Grateful that I'm yours and you're mine. Just- grateful."

He breathes in the mild scent of Minseok's shampoo and breathes it back out. "Words can't express how grateful _I_ am," he tells him. "Just. I love you. My angel."

"You're cheesy," Minseok complains, swatting at his chest.

"But you love that about me. My romantic side."

Minseok shuts him up with a sweet, soft kiss. "I love everything about you."

"Everything?" he laughs.

He rests his head on Jongdae's shoulder again, squeezing his hand again.

"Yeah. Everything."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i'm not sure if i've said it here before but... i'm working on a long xiuchen au with an actual story!!! it's at 11k words right now. progress is slow but i'm working hard. please anticipate it kindly!!!!!


End file.
